The Book Of Mackenzie
by kaleb-of-sand
Summary: The Book Of Mackenzie


Mackenzie 1

1. The coming of Mackenzie is as follows: 2. As Gareth left California, return to his hometown, 3. He allowed Mackenzie to be leader. 4. And as he put forward a new rule, 5. That every year, a new leader must be voted in. 6. And so as it was, people wanted to know about how Gareth came to be with them. 7. So Mackenzie said, "Inasmuch as I have told you, Gareth came from the east. 8. "He drank strange drinks. 9. "It was Seamus that saved him, for he would of died. 10. "And so he was called by the light to go to the west, for we needed saving. 11. "And so it was he came on his own. 12. "He founded the gathering here" 13. And so it was, they understand. 14. And in those days there was a deciding of mixing of powers. 15. So David of Water gave Zachary of Earth some of his powers, 16. So Zachary of Earth became Zachary of Wood, for then he could control the trees at will. 17. So William of Air gave some of his powers to David of Water, 18. So David of Water became David of Ice. 19. So Zachary gave some of his powers to William of Air, 20. So Peter of Air became William of Animals, 21. So he could also talk to animals, for they could be use of him. 22. So Zachary gave some of his powers to Peter of Earth, 23. So Peter of Earth became Peter of Metal. 24. So Peter of Metal gave some of his powers to Kaleb of Earth, 25. So Keleb of Earth became Kaleb of Sand. 26. And so as it was, they agreed to teach people of the new powers they gained. 27. They set a side people with pure powers to create the new powers, 28. Who were Jack of Water, Kenneth of Earth, Kudus of Fire, and Hamish of Air. 29. And as it was a agreed, 30. David of Ice of ice would teach people with the ones with the power of ice, 31. With having twenty-nine students. 32. Kaleb of Sand would teach people with the ones with the power of Sand, 33. With having sixteen students. 34. Peter of Metal would teach people with the ones with the power of Metal, 35. With having nineteen students. 36. And William of Animals would teach people with the ones with the power of Animals, 37. With only having two students. 38. And as it was, these were the mixed powers.

Mackenzie 2

1. And as for the pure powers, 2. The teacher of Water was Jack of Water, 3. With having thirty students, who in which have the power of water. 4. The teacher of Earth was Kenneth of Earth, 5. With having thirty-two students, who in which have the power of earth. 6. The teacher of fire was Kudus of Fire, 7. With having thirty-nine students, who in which have the power of fire. 8. The teacher of fire was Kudus of Fire, 9. With having thirty-nine students, who in which have the power of fire. 10. The teacher of Air was Hamish of Air, 11. With having twenty-two students, who in which have the power of Air. 12. And as it was, these were the pure powers. 13. And so as it was, Mackenzie declared as a rule for the west, 14. That a vote would be placed for a new leader. 15. So when the first vote happened, Quentin of Earth became leader. 16. One year later, the second vote went to Hamish of Air. 17. And for that year, Jude of Air took his placed as teacher of Air. 18. And once his time was up, he went back to teaching. 19. Yet another year passed and many people had converted, all homeless, 20. And all needing of saving. 21. And as it was, Hamish gave a new rule, which was to not force people into the light. 22. And one year later, another vote was made, 23. Which went to Mike of Fire. 24. And as it was, he declared that all must be converted. 25. And all that was against, for most was yet feared him, gathered together. 26. And as it was agreed, on the first month of Mike of Fire ' s rule, 27. They would rebel, and bring in another vote. 28. And it was Jude of Air that killed Mike of Fire. 29. And Mike of Fire ' s was burnt and scattered through the streets. 30. And there was another voting, which who got in would only be there for eleven months. 31. And it was Tom of Sand that came to power.

Mackenzie 3

1. And as it was, there was man named Job, who was not homeless. 2. He believed in the light, yet none of the followers allowed him to enter, 3. For he owned a home. 4. Yet Tom of Sand stood up and said, "If he chooses so, like him be. 5. "Everyone is deserving of the light if they choose so. 6. "And everyone has the choose reject it as well. 7. "And for Job, you can enter, for you will become Job of Air" 8. And as it was, Tom of Sand gave some of his powers to Job, 9. So Job of Air became Job of Storm. 10. And as it became, Job of Storm was able to support them with money. 11. And on the last day of Tom of Sand ' s rule, Harold of Lighting came to them. 12. He said to them, 13. "The light is not glory, it is nothing. 14. "Shame has been given, for the light is nothing. 15. "You may believe, but I can not" 16. Tom said to him, "I am sorry to hear that. 17. "I will ask you why?" 18. And he replied, "Cause Rebecca lied to us all. 19. "She tried to twist it all. 20. "She is not of the light" 21. And Tom said, "We hope you can solve these things" 22. But Harold said, "But I cant" 23. And with that, Harold killed himself. 24. And his body was burnt and his ashes were spread into the wind, so that it could go east. 25. And as it was the next vote was counted, and it was Jacob of Air would take the role as leader. 26. And on that day, Mackenzie died at an old age, living his last days in peace.


End file.
